<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redemption by hopalong2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354221">Redemption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2'>hopalong2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's assistant in Washington has changed Sam thought to herself.....</p><p>I dont own anything purely fanfiction</p><p>Sequel to "this was a mistake"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam stood in the corner of Jack's prestigious Washington office as her husband was consumed by the all important red phone. </p><p>Her attention was drawn to the young lieutenant that had been both hers and Jack's rigjt hand through the transition into politics and protocol.</p><p>The normally unshakable young woman was sullen, her eyes downcast and her hands shook slightly. Sam blinked back a tear as she finally realized why this womans behaviour was affecting her. </p><p>"She's been assaulted..." Sam whispered to herself. Jack looked up from his desk and let the phone drop from his ear. The two locked eyes as Jack lifted the receiver and told the other person hed return the call.</p><p>'Are you sure." He asked gently knowing full well she was after her history with jonas and Pete....she had been a shell of her former self just like the subtlety shaking officer seated at her desk attempting to act normal.    </p><p>Without obviously staring Sam surveyed the site. Her collar was fastened tighter than necessary and makeup was visible on the cloth which Sam knew rhis girl normally didnt wear it...she didn't have to. The Lt
kept looking around her trying to remain aware of her surroundings. Just then a book fell from Jack's shelf causing this girl to scream in fear.</p><p>Jack and Sam stared at her then at each other as the young woman got yo her feet and stumbled out.  Sam followed at a distance to the ladies room.</p><p>Tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't own anything purely fanfiction</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jesse??"  Sam said to the closed bathroom stall. </p><p>"Ma'am?" Came a whisper</p><p>"Come out please....no one is going to hurt you."</p><p>A few seconds maybe a minute passed when the door opened and this shell of a person emerged. </p><p>Sam studied her briefly then whispered " its gonna be ok..do you trust me?" </p><p>The two women had not had much contact so she hoped that she had made a good first impression. She watched as jessies head bobbed slowly.</p><p>Sam turned matter of fact. " do you have days due?" </p><p>Another nod</p><p>"Excellent!" Sam cringed " sorry been around the general too long....."</p><p> That got a slight giggle.</p><p>Sam opened her cell and dialed Jack..." She has days can you.....ok we're gonna head up join us when....ok luv u."</p><p>Sam closed her phone to jesses confused face. </p><p>" Don't think...keep calm....trust me...trust US....we will help you." Again the young womans head bobbed slowly releasing her tears.</p><p>" Cmon I know of a nice secluded cabin let's have a chat......"</p><p>"Ok first we stop by your place to pack then we....Jessie?" </p><p>Their eyes met as she stopped walking and the unmistakable look of fear took over her. Sam quickly framed her face holding her gaze. </p><p>"Ok ok bad idea....cmon."  Sam again opened her phone and sent back a text...."we're coming back...forgot something."</p><p>They walked back towards the Generals private office. The rest of the staff had been dismissed...the office was deserted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't own anything purely fanfiction</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jesses eyes were glued to the floor as Jack rose and walked towards them. He stopped in front of her and sighed.</p><p>"Lieutenant?"</p><p>Her shoulders shook as her tears fell. </p><p>Jack reached out his hand and gently tipped the girls chin up so her eyes caught his.</p><p>"Are you alright jess? " </p><p>"YES SIR! " she said with enthusiasm</p><p>"That answers that" Jack said in a tone that made it clear he didn't believe a word.</p><p>"jessica...does your place need checked secured?" Sam asked</p><p>Again she found the floor enthralling. But a subtle nod confirmed it.</p><p>"Okay so ladies you have both been approved leave, I'll send SFs to secure the residence and...."</p><p>The young woman waited for the anvil to drop and dared looking towards jack and sam just in time to see him had her a card from his wallet. Jack saw her looking and stood in front of her.</p><p>" Sam is taking you somewhere safe...to rest and when you're ready let us help you...both of us." At her inquisitive look jack smiled "I took a few days...i can't deal with these suits without you....we'll fix it...i promise whatever it takes...we'll fix it"</p><p>At Jacks words the dam broke and tears came.</p><p>He squeezed her shoulders in reassurance. " Ok ladies off you go I'll meet you at the cabin tonight."</p><p>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Same</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam led Jessica to her Volvo as the yong woman processed what had just happened. "Ma'am I don't....you dont...um"</p><p>Sam turned to face her "Lt look at me this instant." The girls eyes shot up and locked on Sam.</p><p>In an instant Sams expression softened. "Ive been there...twice actually someone helped me let me help you.."</p><p>Jessies eyes again fell but her head nodded. "Good now 1st rule.. No ranks im Sam you're Jessie got it?" Sam went to thr trunk and put her things amd uniform jacket inside. "Well?" When jessies coat joined hers the door was shut and they were off.</p><p>"So this is the beginning of your no worries weekend...1st priority us clothes then food."</p><p>Sam whisked her around to a few stores collecting a small wardrobe. At thr checkout tears rolled down her cheeks when Sam pulled out the card given to her by General Oneill. </p><p> Sam saw her reaction and smiled to herself remembering the feeling when jack had done the same for her when she had shown up on his cabin doorstep bruised and bleeding some years ago. Sam shook her head and turned to her companion " go change you'll feel better..."</p><p>As Sam waited she was taken back to that night that she had shown up on the Generals doorstep bruised and bleeding. Her mind screamed that it was a mistake but her heart needed him .  He picked up the peices and put them back together...whole.</p><p>They arrived late afternoon and after unpacking Sam excused herself to use the bathroom when she'd returned Jessie was sleeping fitfully on the couch. Suddenly the memories came flooding back to her.</p><p>Pete....pete was still after her.</p><p>Sam turned and ran down the dock diving off at full speed. She made it halfway to the float then surfaced swimming as hard and fast as she could.</p><p>When she made it she gulped air into her starved lungs and trembled in a fear she hadn't felt in years.</p><p>Jack had just turned down the drive when he slowed his truck spying sam out in the lake. She was sitting on the float holding her knees fully clothed. The scene was too familiar...</p><p>"Damn..." He said to himself</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Same</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack strolled to the end of the dock..."SAM?!" he called her head jerked but no other response.</p><p>"SAMANTHA!!!?? ANSWER ME COLONEL!!!!"</p><p>"Don't tell me what to do Pete...."</p><p>Huh? Jack thought as he started removing clothes. He dove towards thr float praying she'd stay. there.  He approached her slowly.., "Sam...baby? Talk to me...."<br/>
Jack climbed the ladder next to her and gently cupped her face..."Sam? Can you hear me? " no response<br/>
"COLONEL CARTER ANSWER ME THIS DAMN SECOND!!"</p><p>Suddenly her eyes focused then snapped to his "you give me life..." She whispered </p><p>Remembering when he said that to her he smiled and kissed her gently "that's right baby ...that's right" he held her tightly against him for a few minutes then raised her eyes to meet his</p><p>"Flashback?"</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>"Can you do this?"</p><p>"I have to..that girl needs us"</p><p>"I need YOU"</p><p>" SHE NEEDS US!!"</p><p>With that Sam threw.all her weight at jack and being unprepared they toppled off the float into the water.</p><p>Jack surfaced to Sam's giggles...</p><p>"What did ya do that for?"</p><p>"Loosen up General" sam shouted and sent a tidal wave of water about as big as her at him.</p><p>When he surfaced again she was trying to swim away  </p><p>"War woman!" He shouted back </p><p>"JESSIE HELP....JESSIE??!!!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Same</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessica walked to the end of the dock not sure what to make of 2 high ranking officers having a water fight.<br/>
Sam looked at her so unsure and uncomfortable </p><p>"C'mon Jessie jump in....</p><p>"No I can't...."</p><p>Jack was closer and swam over to where she stood.<br/>
"Can't what?"</p><p>"Swim Sir....I can't swim."</p><p>"Whoa...how have you....?"</p><p>Before Jack could finish he could tell she was almost in tears. " that's why you're delegated to the office isnt it?"</p><p>Her head nodded slowly. "No one would ever show me how"</p><p>Jack smiled "until now...cmere"</p><p>She looked at him and didn't know why but trusted him. Jack helped her down the ladder and into the water. </p><p>"Ok now first thing is ya gotta let go of the dock...."</p><p>Jessie chuckled to herself and grabbed both his hands letting her legs float freely. </p><p>"Good now kick your legs as we go"   They practiced floating around for awhile then Jessie stopped and looked at Jack. "Can we go under?</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>Sam and jack looked at each other and Sam shrugged her shoulders. She waited topside while Jack took hold of Jessie and dove.</p><p>When they surfaced Jack felt her tremble in his arms. Jessie was desperately trying to hide her face from them. Sam over and took Jessie in her arms while Jack steered them to shore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Same</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An hour later had them showered and changed out on the deck. Jack grilled steaks while Sam and Jess sat nearby.</p><p>"I tried to stop him ..  "</p><p>Sam and Jacks ears perked but no one broke the uncomfortable silence. </p><p>Jack took the steaks off the grill and sat facing jessie. He took a big gulp of his beer. Then sighed "who Jess?"</p><p>The yong woman tried her best not to cry....not in front of these people she told herself  not now damnit. NO!</p><p>Oneill looked in her eyes, they were glassed over in self protection. They were losing her.</p><p>"Hey....hey kiddo listen to me ok? It's alright..like i told you...we'll make it right. There's time...ok?</p><p>After dinner was done and cleaned up Sam excused herself to the bathroom. Jack's heart jumped when he heard the shower kick on.   After reassurance from Jessie that she was alright he headed for the bathroom.</p><p>He closed the door as quietly as possible pulling off his shirt and pants and throwing them in the corner. </p><p>Sam had her back to the water and the door letting the warm water run down her body enjoying its embrace when suddenly strong arms wrapped around her then his hands slid down her stomach and between her legs. Her body arched backwards her hands went above and behind her finding him abd pulling him in for a kiss as he continued to pleasure her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Same</p><p> </p><p>EXPLICIT WARNING HERE</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He moved on her so quickly and knew her so well that sam was powerless to do anything. He made her legs shake with sensation. Suddenly her body exploded in orgasm. </p><p>Jack didn't let up he turned her in his arms and kissed her breathless then rumbled in her ear "wrap around me." When she lifted herself to comply he latched onto her breast electricity ran through her.. When he released one she quickly raised her other leg trapping him between their bodies.</p><p>She was kissing him deeply when he shimmied her up his body and spun so her back was to the wall then her brought her down on him hard and fast. Her body spasmed as jolts of electricity running_ through her. He powerfully thrust into her over and over again. Then she came hard and long shaking to her very core. 

But Jack still didn't stop he latched onto her neck and kissed down her pulse point as he jolted her with his thrusts.

Sam clamped down her inner muscles hard on him and his rhythm faltered as he released inside her. He pulled her into his embrace as they evened out and came back.

Jack kissed her breathless then put his mouth next to her ear. "Samantha you are mine..no one else will ever hurt you. You never have to be afraid again...i swear"</p><p>He picked her up and carried her to their room.. Sam was laid on the bed and watched Jack move his hands down her body slow, soothing every nerve was on fire at his touch. She had no choice but to surrender to it because after the experience in the shower she could barely move

She moaned when he settled between her legs and when he wrapped his arms under her legs holding her to him. She whimpered when he licked her.  He nuzzled his nose into her making her hips buck which tightened his hold.

He worked her to the point that Sam was sure she'd pass out....and she didn't care. She completely relaxed her body and succumbed to whatever he wanted. He worked her slow and steady almost to madness. She became a writhing, moaning mess. .

"Jack please...." She couldn't finish thru her tears "please please please...."

Jack felt her shaking and held her tigher as he sucked her clit'! into his mouth and continued to increase the pressure until Sam incoherently screamed shook violently. Then was still. 

Jack moved up her body to find her completely out cold.  He spooned behind her and pulled the covers around them both.


Tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Same</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam woke the next morning early. She came out if the cabin intent on falling into the lake hoping the cool water will help her sore muscles.   </p><p>Suddenly she heard a faint sob. Looking quickly around she spotted Jessie on the edge of the dock. The water there was easily over her head.</p><p>"No...' Sam whispered to herself "Jessie??" She called out just as the young woman stepped off. </p><p>"NNOO!!!" JACK HELP!!!" Sam sreamed as she ran.</p><p>" JESSIE? GOD JESS NO!!!" Sam's feet hit the dock and she sped up. </p><p>Jack having heard her yelling was close behind. Sam dove straight down quickly scanning the area then swiping her arms. She had surfaced and was back down when jack hit a little further out.</p><p>Sam surfaced for the 4th time panic was setting in "JESSIE???? JESSIE???? " she screamed</p><p>Just then Jack shot up yelling holding the girls lifeless body. Jack headed for shore fighting the fatigue he felt.  His head dipped below the surface several times. Each time he powered himself back to the surface. When he got to the shallows Sam took Jessie and dragged her ashore. </p><p>She beat on the girls chest each time calling up more water from her.  Starting her fourth round of CPR Jessie finally sputtered then wretched exchanging water for air. Confusion came over her and she started fighting.

"NO  DAVID STOP!" Jess screamed "NO DONT HURT ME PLEASE!!!!  

"David?....."  Jack said as he thought "Zimmer? David Zimmer?  At the mention of his name Jessies eyes shot open.</p><p>Sam helped Jessie shower and change then it was talk time....</p><p>Sam led her to the back porch where Jack was. Jessie expected to be yelled at, demoted, fired or all of them and by the time Sam opened the back door she was numb. Tears freely rolled down her cheeks. </p><p>Sam just smiled as they turned the corner and found Jack floating happily amongst the bubbles in the  hot tub.</p><p>"C'mon in ladies,  what took you so long? He then leaned towards them with his hand outstretched for sam to grab. He took in Jessies face and sighed. " relax lieutenant ....no yelling, no firing. There will be lots of explaining though....."</p><p>"Yes sir" whispered the girl</p><p>Jack helped her in and she splashed her face to wash her tears. Now with battle mode in place she turned to Jack."</p><p>"I'm ready sir"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Same</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What you said was right Sir....it was Zimmer. We met up one night after work and had a nice time .....until I decided it was time to go. He walked me to the parking lot and to his car. I told him i was going home and started towards mine. </p><p>   He grabbed me from behind and shoved me in his car. The lot was deserted but I couldn't scream anyway he was too heavy. He ripped my clothes off me then sat back and removed his while held my throat.</p><p>Jessies hand instinctively went to the bruises visible around her neck. Sam moved closer to her. "Jess did he actually...inside you?"</p><p>"Yes" she whispered..."he was the first one"</p><p>Sam and Jack were nauseated by this. "Do you know this guy?" Jack nodded "he's an assistant to Vidrine"</p><p>Jack moved towards Jessie she looked up at him not sure what to expect. </p><p>"I'll take care of it....you focus on getting you back ok?"</p><p>Tears rolled down her cheeks but jessie looked jack in the face "Yes sir."</p><p>Jack excused himself early and went to find Sam. The dull thudding from the storage shed gave her away. The scene was heartbreaking... 

Sam pounding a heavy bag with no skill or grace that was usually there. This was brutal and unrehearsed. Blood dropped from her knuckles as she contacted over and over. 

Jack was about to speak when Sam started yelling. 

"Her 1st time!"

"You took her 1st time!"

"Damn you!!!! She'll never know!"

With that she threw a punch and missed sending her sprawling forward.  She got to her knees and collapsed in sobs "she'll never know.." She whispered.

Jack backed away out the door. After grabbing the med kit from his truck he headed back only to catch a glimpse of her as she flew off the dock.  She didn't sprint away and surfaced near the center, deepest point</p><p>He was about to go after her when he heard a splash. Jessies head popped to the surface as she tried the strokes Sam had taught her. He crouched down and watched as Jess approached Sam. </p><p>"Sam race me!" </p><p>"Jess what are you..."</p><p>"RACE ME C'MON"</p><p>Sam watched as Jessie took off for the dock and followed of course overtaking her easily.</p><p>Jess reached the dock and surfaced out of breath.<br/>
"....guess I ....shoulda....thought ...that .....thru a bit."</p><p>Sam laughed "are you ok?"</p><p>"Yeah...in all respects"

The women giggled as they sloppily swam back to shore. Jack met them with towels and s smirk. 

"Having fun without me?"

More giggles....just then they heard a car in the driveway which was never heard of here. Jessie gulped when the back door opened smd Gen Vidrine emerged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I dont own anything purely fanfic</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jack"</p><p>"Anthony"</p><p>"Why has my aid been arrested on your say so?"</p><p>Jessie gulped and everyone stared at her.</p><p>"Lieutenant?"</p><p>Jess shot a look at jack who nodded</p><p>"Permission to speak freely and in private sir?"</p><p>Vidrinne nodded and they walked over to the deck together.</p><p>Jack turned his attention to Sam.</p><p>Her hands were tucked In the pockets of her shorts as she desperately tried to hold in her tears.</p><p>Jack sighed and moved towards her. He softly grabbed her forearms and lifted. She hissed in pain as he got his first look. </p><p>"Jesus baby"</p><p>A small sob escaped "...her 1st time Jack...he took her 1st time.."</p><p>Sams head dropped as it shook slowly and her shoulders bounced with her tears.</p><p>"She'll never know jack....she'll never know"  </p><p>"So show me...."</p><p>Jack and Sam turned to see Jess standing there.   </p><p>The young woman walked closer '....show me....the love....how it's sposed to be...show me.."</p><p>Jack and Sam were speechless while Jess continued. " in not talking a three some unless.....? I'm talking you make love I watch the interaction....how it goes when 2 people love each other....please...show me."

Jack and Sam looked at each other. Their thoughts interrupted by jessies soft sobs.

"C'mon." Jack said and ushered them into the house.</p><p>Should I continue?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>